


Then Answer With Yes

by isisisatis



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: A surprise visit leads to further surprises.





	Then Answer With Yes

Neroon opened the door to his residence, stomping snow from his boots. He hated winter with a passion, hated the short days even more without his own sunshine and the light of his heart. But Marcus wasn't due on Minbar for another three weeks.  
With a heavy sigh, Neroon entered the lonely flat.  
"Good evening, Shai Alyt." One of the servants greeted him and relieved him of cloak, gloves and briefcase.  
"Good evening, Ferell. I would like to have dinner in an hour, is that possible?" But beforehand, he was craving a short, relaxing work out after this horrid day that had tested his patience to the limit.  
Ferell had her head lowered respectfully - it was futile to dissuade her from it - but he could see her smile. "Of course, it would pose no problem, Shai Alyt. But may I suggest a change in plans? Anla'shok..."  
"Hello, Neroon."  
His head whipped in the direction where the voice came from and he saw his wonderful beloved leaning in the doorway to the living room.  
"Marcus!"  
"... Cole just arrived. There will be something to eat in the kitchen at your disposal. Now excuse me, please. Shai Alyt, Anla'shok."  
Mesmerized he watched Marcus saunter towards him, totally lost in the view of the Human's broad smile. He hadn't expected to see him so soon again!  
"What are you doing here? How long can you stay? Have you been waiting for a long time? You could have contacted me and I would have..."  
Marcus gently placed a finger on Neroon's lips to silence him and winked. When his beloved leaned in, Neroon mirrored the action in expectation of a kiss. But instead, hot breath ghosted over his neck and a silent "Bedroom," was whispered into his ear. Marcus turned away from him and headed in the indicated direction with speed.  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
And the feeling of sexual tension mounted, when Marcus looked back over the shoulder, eyes sparking with green fire, lips parted and shining after being moistened by a bit of pink tongue.  
Oh, Valen help him!  
Swiftly he followed Marcus' tracks, dropping his boots, his breast plate and the belt on his way to a moment of precious bliss and heated intercourse. He would enjoy it in the fullest as long as it would last. As they both had learned to do from the very beginning of their relationship. Every moment they had together was always too short and therefore had to be cherished and experienced wholly.  
Neroon had barely entered the bedroom, when Marcus shoved him against the door and it closed with a loud bang; his bone crest impacted jarringly with the hard wood.  
But all of that didn't really matter because as spare as their physical contact had been so far, as extensive was it now. Marcus pressed into him, the heat of their touching chests fusing through the cloth. Their mouths met in a hard, bruising kiss; tongues sloppily entwining in moist warmth. It was always too long, too long without his Zha'fel.  
Another electrifying shiver ran across his skin, flushing his entire body with incredible heat; his insides fluttered with an emotion he couldn't name.  
Marcus' thigh had found its way between his legs and rubbed against his groin. Totally unnecessary, he thought, he had already been hard before. Desperate, he started to grapple at Marcus' clothes, pushing the turtleneck up and up, but he had no success at getting it off since they wouldn't part from their kiss. With an impatient growl, he pushed Marcus away and pulled the garment over Marcus' head, pleasantly mussing the hair.  
To get off his own tunic was far easier and it quickly joined the other garment on the floor. As did their trousers.  
Once devoid of all covering cloth, Marcus attacked him again, hands roaming generously wherever they could reach; teasing, stroking, scratching, bruisingly hard. He was urged towards the bed and was pushed down to be instantly covered by Marcus again.  
Yes!  
This was good... better than good.  
Marcus was straddling him, kissing and sucking his way over Neroon's chest eagerly. Neroon held on to his lover, stroking broadly over the slender, flexing back. Muscles shifted under his hands with Marcus' movements. He cupped rounded ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them just as Marcus loved it. Hot wetness and cooling breath alternated in teasing and worshipping his chest, making him shiver in thrill.  
When teeth scraped over a nipple, Neroon gripped the strong shoulders with a moan and then stroked down to the chest to tweak one of Marcus' nipples in return.  
Marcus squirmed with a muffled chuckle and batted his hand away but only to place it on this delectable ass again. Neroon continued to knead and stroke Marcus' backside, his fingers teasing the cleft.  
Craving a kiss, he buried his hands in the smooth abundance of dark hair and directed this delicious mouth where he wanted it. He groaned, when Marcus' lips descended on his mouth and an agile tongue slipped inside. Hungrily he suckled on it before he was lured into Marcus' mouth. Delicious hints of chocolate and coffee greeted him.  
Marcus broke their kiss and panted heavily before he unexpectedly slid down and swallowed Neroon's hardness as far as possible.  
An undignified whimper escaped his mouth at Marcus' evil move. He had to restrain himself to not drive deeper in the wonderful heat and pressure and smoothness. But when a slick finger was shoved inside him just as unexpectedly, he lost the battle and his hips left the mattress and his hands desperately grappled at the sheets, stroking over the fabric in search of the contact with silky skin.  
And soon, soon he was granted the heat of Marcus against him again and inside him and he was lost in sensations since his eyes had closed long ago, shivers of pleasure washed through him with Marcus' thrusts and he tightly held on to his lover's body as not to lose the covering warmth.  
He was strung so high, that he didn't even need to be touched and he came with a shout only moments before Marcus froze in a shudder on top of him, spilling his seed.  
Breathing hard, they lay entangled in each other’s heat when he felt Marcus slowly slip out of him. A slow trickle of liquid followed.  
"Marcus..." Neroon asked alarmed. "You didn't use protection! Ra'sh ta'al Quith!" Agitatedly he struggled out from under Marcus' satiation-heavy body and scrabbled for his clothes. He really didn't need this now!  
"Ups," Marcus answered, stretching with a yawn. "Well, never mind. I'm clean. You?"  
"That was not exactly what I was worrying about!" Neroon uttered dryly.  
"You've lost me there. What is else is this about?"  
"I didn't take my shots, you didn't use protection. Clearly you can do the math."  
"Uhm...no?" Marcus ventured hesitantly.  
"Conception! And as lucky as I am, I'm in the middle of a fertile cycle! This is just... I need to go see a physician at once." Hastily he pulled on his trousers and one sock he found attached to it and then tried to locate the other one.  
"Wait, waitwaitwait! Conception? Conception as in... baby?"  
"Conception as in experiencing the pleasantries of morning sickness, swelling up with pregnancy, going a year into seclusion and in the end having an infant on your hands. Yes, this kind of conception. Not that I know of any other kind." He had found his tunic in the pile of clothes and threw it on the bed. But he was still short one sock. Heck, who needed socks anyway!  
"You've lost me again. I'm male, you are male. That usually is a sure method to prevent conception."  
Looking up from his search at Marcus' puzzled tone, he noticed the bewildered look on his face.  
He stared at the sitting Human with an open mouth for a second before snapping it closed. "What are they teaching you with the Anla'shok? I thought you also learn about Minbari physiology?" Marcus had been a virgin when they had met, but he couldn't be that oblivious, could he?  
"Obviously not the interesting parts." Marcus still sat on the bed, blinking gobsmacked.  
"I can understand that not all people know the specifics about Minbari reproduction. But I had thought you'd be better prepared!"  
"I'm truly sorry, Neroon. I honestly didn't know or I would never have acted so thoughtless." Marcus fell into an awkward silence and looked quite sheepish.  
Neroon sighed deeply. "Of course, Marcus."  
"You really might become pregnant and have a baby?" Marcus asked tentatively, rose from the bed and came over to him, still looking puzzled and unbelieving.  
"Yes, Marcus."  
"Can all... male Minbari...?"  
"Yes."  
Silence again. He really should go see a physician; he didn't need an unplanned pregnancy on his hands right now. No matter how cherished children were, him going into seclusion wouldn't be received enthusiastically. By most of his clan at least; others might just have waited for such an opportunity.  
"Uh... ahhh... Neroon?" Marcus started hesitantly, rubbing his brow and then nervously carding his fingers through his hair repeatedly. "I wouldn't actually mind having a baby with you. I'd really like that. I mean... if you would want it. I know, we've never really talked about it... but I've thought about marriage for quite some time. Aah, bugger. That's not how I imagined a marriage proposal." Marcus lowered his gaze, probably feeling insecure about everything.  
Looking at his own half-dressed state and at Marcus in all his nude, sweat- and cum-covered glory, Neroon suddenly broke out into honest laughter and gathered Marcus in a tight, loving embrace.  
"I tell you what, Zha'aia, neither have I," Neroon said silently, kissing him gently on the brow. "I gladly accept your proposal..." He trailed off, not finishing what he had wanted to add. Marcus wanted a child, which made him happy beyond... everything, but since they hadn't made a declaration of marriage before the clan elders a pregnancy would be most inappropriate right now.  
"And...?" of course Marcus had caught on that there was coming more.  
"... I'm not yet prepared to have a child right now. The political situation is still too unstable. I can't justify - neither risk - a prolonged absence from my position. It would only mean to provoke new... restlessness. But I promise you, that we'll have our little family. In a year or two..." Neroon admitted excusatory.  
"I would like that very much." Marcus' hand wandered to his abdomen and a beatific smile spread over his face before he kissed Neroon. "And it's your decision since you are the one to face all the inhibitions of pregnancy. Though I don't like the idea to prevent this conception if it should have been. - Probably an old-fashioned view."  
"I'm not yet with child, love. There only is a small possibility that I might conceive. And your perception of this topic is not outdated, Marcus, it's very Minbari. It's difficult enough for my people to receive that hardly any couples use means to prevent conception. My parents would have my hide if they knew we used condoms atop of me regularly taking contraception shots. They don't even know we've already conducted Shan'fal and are practically married after the customs of my caste. They suspect, but they wait for an official pronouncement."  
"Right. I forgot. You warriors are laxer with marriage. But we still could have a ceremony?"  
Marcus wasn't looking at him and his voice was a bit too flat. It seemed he still had issues with the sincerity of their relationship since getting to know about Neroon's former wife. This was a difficult situation and he had to treat carefully, as he had already done with accepting the marriage proposal, since Neroon had considered them already married. The Warrior Caste didn't require any rituals except the shared experience of Shan'fal. Although their marriage was not yet official since they hadn't made a declaration before the clan elders, it was just as legal and binding as the Na'fak cha of the Religious Caste. But obviously that wasn't enough for Marcus. Not that marriage between different castes or different races ever was easy. They would have to talk about this in greater detail later. But now, now he'd better reassure his deeply beloved and adoringly coy Human.  
"Marcus, there is nothing casual about our relationship. I love you," Neroon assured his insecure lover with a sweet kiss. He was rewarded with a tiny but at least honest smile.  
"And of course, we'll have a ceremony. The female members of my family will even insist on it." Normally a ceremony wasn't part of a marriage feast; only the dry, unromantic recognition of their union before the elders. But they would work something out, be it a Na'fak'cha or a Human style wedding.  
Marcus groaned and slumped against Neroon, looking up at him with an expression of dread on his face.  
Neroon laughed again, since he already knew what to expect because of his first marriage. And Marcus' apprehension was definitely not ill-advised. But for Marcus, for Marcus, he would gladly endure it a second time.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story for the advent challenge 2005 from LadyQ.  
> A/N2: Thanks to Shadowship for her help!


End file.
